Enemy Notes
by Angel of Autumn
Summary: Notes passed during potions, between Draco and Blaise, who decide to annoy Harry, and Ron gets hold of the piece of parchment...
1. Repeating

_**Ok... yes, again, Notes. But this one is... well, I don't know what it is. Just read & review, and tell in your review what it is, ok? Enjoy!**_

Draco

**Blaise  
**_Harry_

Ron 

D: Why is Snape so damn boring?

**B: Dunno**

D: I know that he hates Potter and stuff, and of course that's good, but the guy is so damn boring... I really hate potions.

**B: Yeah. Me too.**

D: Feeling communicative today, Blaisy-boy?

**B: Don't call me that.**

D: Why not? I like it.

**B: Then I'll call you...**

D: What?

**B: ...**

D: See! You don't even know wha-

**B: EUREKA! I know. I'll call you-**

D: Do not grab the paper when I am not finished writing, Blaisy-boy!

**B: Err... James Blond... you did the same**

D: DO NOT CALL ME JAMES! It is highly insulting! You know who's name is James?

**B: Of course I do. Why do you think I called you that?**

D: DO NOT insult me by using Potter's second name on this piece of paper!

**B: Speaking of Potter...**

D: What?

**B: Shall we annoy him?**

D: Well.. why not? I mean, it's not like we have something better to do... and we're stuck in this lesson with him anyway. Why not annoy him?

**B: #rips another piece of parchment#**

D: Hey, Boy-who-lived-way-too-long?

_H: ..._

D: HEY! Talking to you boy!

_H: WHAT!_

D: Finally, he talks. Blaisy-boy?

**B: Yes, James Blond?**

D: You stupid asshole!

**B: You mean Potter, right?**

D: OF COURSE ... not.

_H: Good._

D: What?

_H: Because if you did mean me..._

D: Then _what?_

R: Then he would grab your underpants and pull it over your head, ferret!

D: What the fuck is he doing here? Blaise?

**B: Innocent.**

D: I didn't do it either. Potter!

_H: What!_

D: You did it!

_H: Did what?_

D: You gave the parchment to Weasel!

_H: Did not._

D: No, of course, the little Gnome that is not allowed in Hogwarts did it.

_H: Of course he did._

D: ...

R: WHAHA! He fell silent! The big stupid blonde disgusting sexgod who looks like a ferret fell silent!

_H: Err... Ron..._

R: What?

_H: Don't overreact, ok?_

D: Wow! For once in my life, Potter is right! I am so happy that I could feel the sensation of Potter being right once in my life!

_H: Same advise for you, Blond._

D: What?

_H: Do. Not. Overreact._

D: I didn't!

_H: Yes you did._

D: Did not!

**B: Yes you did.**

D: You're supposed to be my friend, Blaisy-boy!

**B: Oh... sorry.**

D: You better be sorry!

**B: Or what?**

R: Or he would grab your underpants and pull them over your head, ferret!

D: Ron... you already said that.

R: No I didn't!

_H: Yes you did._

R: Did I?

**B: Yes.**

R: oh...

D: WHAHA! He fell silent! The big stupid red non-sexgod who looks like a weasel fell silent!

_H: Malfoy..._

D: WHAT!

_H: You're repeating Ron._

D: Dhu.

_H: Just saying._

**B: So...**

R: So what?

**B: Bored.**

R: So bored?

**B: Yeah.**

R: What do you mean by that?

**B: #sighs#**

R: What?

_H: Ron... he means that he's bored._

R: Oh. Why didn't you tell me straightaway?

D: He did, asshole.

_H: Don't call names._

D: Why not?

_H: Because._

D: That's no reason.

_H: Dhu._

D: My text!

_H: Shit._

D: What's with your shit?

_H: Not that. Shit._

R: What?

_H: Look to the right._

**B: Shit.**

_H: Said so._

D: That was close.

**B: Very close.**

_H: Told you._

D: You didn't tell that it would be close.

_H: Well... I almost did._

D: It wasn't even close!

R: Very close.

**B: My text.**

R: Not. You cannot own a text.

D: Of course you can! What do you think of copyright, ass?

R: Copyright? What's that?  
_H: Gosh, Ron, you really never pay attention during Muggle Studies!_

R: Of course not. Who does?

-Silence-

R: Ok, ok. You all do.

D: Well, I don't think you could call it 'paying attention' but...

**B: We pay enough attention to have heard of copyright.**

R: So, can someone explain what this copyright is?

_H: It is used in muggle books. You cannot use anything of the book without permission. The book is copyrighted._

-Silence-

_H: Gosh, I sounded like Hermione, didn't I?_

D: Yes you did.

**B: Hermione Potter. Same initials. HP. But now we have to change something..**

D: Girl-who-lived-way-too-long.

**B: Exactly.**

_H: Funny, guys, really funny._

R: If you don't watch out he'll grab your underpants and pull it over your head!

_**H+D+B: #sighs#**_

_**So.. this was chapter 1! Please review!**_

_**X,   
Autumn**_


	2. Dhu

_H: You know... why are we stuck in this room with slytherins, again?_

R: Obligatory.

_H: Ok... fuck obligatory things._

R: Watch your mouth, boy!

_H: You sounded like McGonogall_

R: Dhu

_H: Malfoy's text..._

R: Don't write that piece of shit on this piece of parchment!

_H: That sounded... stupid_

R: What!

_H: Never mind_

D: I thought that you were righteous boys!

_H: Malfoy! Piss off!_

D: No, don't feel like

_H: I don't feel like talking to you_

D: In fact...

R: In fact you can put this piece of parchment in your ass, hole!

_H: That sounded stupid... again._

D: When does Weasel NOT sound stupid?

R: Hey!

D: What?

R: What?

D: What what?

R: Too confusing...

**B: Hey, writing again? Why didn't you guys share with me?**

_H: Sorry Blaisy-boy, we don't like sharing anything with you. Not even toilet paper._

**B: Funny.**

_H: Thought so._

D: Shut up

_H: In fact..._

D: No, shut up...

D: Close again

_H: Why are we writing notes during potions while Snape can catch us any moment, again?_

D: Dunno. Didn't start it.

_H: Yes you did._

D: Did not.

_H: Did too._

_  
H: Hng.. explain to me once more, why are we stuck in this room with you guys?_

D: Obligatory.

_H: Fuck obligatory._

R: Hey! You already said that!

_H: Dhu_

D: My text

_H: Dhu_

D: Stop it!

H: Dhu 

**B: STOP! Both of you**

D: You know, you are supposed to be my friend

**B: You already said that yesterday**

_H: Yes... we all keep repeating ourselves_

D: Or others

_H: Dhu_

D: See!

_H: No, I'm blind, remember?_

**B: That's why he writes with such an annoying perfect handwriting. **

_H: Better then yours_

B: Dhu 

D: Why does everyone keep stealing my word?

_H: You didn't copyright it_

D: Dhu

R: Stupid copyright

D: Why?

R: I don't understand one single thing of it

D: That's just because you're stupid

R: Hey!

**B: Hello**

R: Not funny

**B: Dhu**

D: And again... let's count who says it the most

R: Not funny

D: Dhu, but we have nothing better to do

R: 1 for Malfoy 

D: Dhu

R: 2!

**B: Don't!**

D: How did you know that I was going to say that again?

**B: You just want to have the most dhu's!**

D: D-

_H: Don't_

D: We can also count who says 'don't' the most

_H: Not funny_

D: Dhu

**B: Stop it Draco!**

D: Dhu!

**B: Argh!**

D: Hehe

_H: Annoying asshole_

D: Redhead

R: Talking to me?

D: Dhu

**B: Damn Draco! Stop it!**

_H: I agree with Blaisy-boy_

D: WAH! He agrees with Blaisy-boy! For once in his entire life, he-

_H: Not again..._

D: Hmpf

_H: What?_

D: Hmpf

_H: What is that supposed to mean?_

D: Finally, bell rings

**B: Freedom!**

D: Damn, why do we have potions almost every day?

_H: Because Snape likes to torment teenagers_

D: Yeah, and especially-

_H: I know_

D: Hey, why don't we play hangman?

_H: err.. ok, I guess..._

D: I have a word

_H: What?_

D: Haha, asshole, I'm not gonna tell you of course! I'm not that stupid!

_H: But you are blond._

D: So?

_H: Never mind, just start the stupid game_

D: It is not stupid! It is a highly intelligent game that-

_H: Just start the fucking game, Malfoy_

D: Ok ok... no need to fuck, gaylord. Here we go:

_H: That's not one word. But ok... E._

D: ...e. .. . ... ...

_H: A_

D: ...e. .. a ... .a..

_H: I, S_

D: ...e. is a ... .a..

_H: I guess the first word is Potter._

D: Good boy! When we are finished you can have some candies!

Potter is a ... .a..

**B: Cry baby**

D: Hey! You weren't supposed to tell!

R: Did you know that Cry Baby is a muggle movie?

_H: How do you know?_

D: Daddy, of course

**B: Blood traitor**

R: Stupid Italian

**B: What do you mean!**

R: Nothing. Just that Italians are stupid.

**B: They are NOT! Italian people invented...**

R: Yeah, invented what?

**B: Well, a lot of things!**

R: Of course, Blaisy-boy

**B: Don't call me that! Fatred!**

R: I'm not fat!

**B: Fatred! Fatred!**

R: Blaisy-boy, Blaisy-boy!

**B: Damn that sounds even more stupid then Fatred.**

R: Finally, you get my point

_H: Did you guys know that these notes really don't make any sense?_

D: Dhu

**B: But at least we have something to do. I prefer writing stupid notes rather than listening to Snape, even though he's head of Slytherin.**

D: Exactly. Even though it's with Potter.

_H: You know, I have a first name too, Malfoy._

D: Exactly, Potter.

**B: James Blond.**

_H: Blaisy-boy._

D: Fatred

R: Err... blub? **(A/N: Tribute to Faab!)**

D: Damn, I don't think I ever met someone as stupid as you, fatred!

R: Hatred

D: What?

R: It rhymes, and it is what I feel now

D: See, Potter, he finally admits.

_H: Admits what?_

D: That he hates you, of course!

_H: Malfoy..._

D: Yes?

_H: Go to hell._

D: Gaylord.

_H: Hey, who's gay here?_

D: You

_H: No, you_

D: I'm not

H: Yes you are 

**B: Stop it! You are just both...**

_H: What?_

D: Yeah, what?

**B: Little children.**


	3. Superiority

**Waa! I just found out that this chapter has been on my computer for about... well, ages, and I haven't posted it! How could I! I'm very sorry. Anyway, here it is now Enjoy and review, please!**

H: dumdumdum 

R: ladiedadieda

D: BOO!

_H: gosh, you scared the hell out of me._

D: Why is it that I don't believe you?

_H: Sarcasm, Blond._

D: Black.

_H: Where?_

D: Your hair of course, asshole

_H: No, I mean, where is Sirius?_

D: Dead, of course

_H: Where?_

D: How the hell am I supposed to know?

_H: Where?_

D: Stop it idiot!

_H: Where?_

D: Next to Weasel.

_H: Don't talk of Hermione like that!_

D: gosh...

_H: No gosh here._

D: What?

_H: Ha! I'm just superior to your little brains!_

D: WHAT are you talking about?

_H: Never mind. You wouldn't understand it anyway._

D: Dhu.

_H: Not again..._

R: Give me the parchment for once! Gosh!

_H: No gosh here._

R: What?

D: He's right.

R: WHAT? You two agree with each other?

D: No... it is just that... we kind of.. DAMN, Potter!

_H: What?_

D: You made me agree!

_H: How the hell do you think I made you agree? Gosh, you agreed by yourself!_

D: No gosh here.

_H: Dhu._

D: H-

_H: Still, you agreed by yourself._

D: Damn, Potter, I really thought you would be less childish.

**B: Well... in a certain way...**

D: What, Zabini?

**B: You are both childish.**

D: I. Am. Not. Childish.

**B: Actually...**

D: Why don't you complete your sentences?! It is annoying!

**B: Of course it is.**

D: Finally, he completed a sentence.

_H: Good boy, good boy._

R: Candy for you.

**B: Yay!**

D: Gosh... that sounded girly, Zabini!

_H: No gosh here._

**B: What?**

D: Oh... he's right.

**B: WHAT? You two agree with each other?**

D: No... it is just that... we kind of.. DAMN, Potter!

_H: What?_

D: You made me agree!

_H: I already told you, Malfoy... you agreed by yourself._

D: Why do we always keep repeating ourselves?

_H: Dunno. Maybe because..._

D: Because what?

_H: Because..., I don't know why! Zabini?_

**B: Yes?**

_H: Why do we keep repeating ourselves?_

**B: How the hell should I know!**

_H: Well..._

**B: Hell...**

_H: Smell..._

**B: Dwell...**

_H: Fell..._

**B: Grell...**

_H: Damn, Zabini, that's no word!_

**B: Dhu**

_H: Remind me again, why am I writing notes with you two?_

**B: Dunno. It was your own choice.**

_H: Really? I thought you guys kind of made me_

**B: Not. Dhu.**

_H: Hm, maybe I should quit, then._

**B: No!**

_H: Oh, I have always known you loved me._

**B: ...**

_H: HA! I'm just superior to your little brains!_


End file.
